Returning to New York
by Puggie
Summary: The sequel to "Lost in a New World" Ness and Hannah return to New York after 2 years for Karson and Nathan's wedding but things are getting hard with Ness being calm and quiet until he reads a book and is the old man who they once thought was dead still alive?
1. Return to New York

**Hello here is the sequel to "Lost in a New World" I said this will not be the end and I hope the last one didn't make you guys think I'm a horrible person but yeah heres what happens 2 years after Hannah is now 16 Karson and Nathan are 18 Ness is 15 and Lucas 14.**

* * *

Returning to New York

Its been about 2 years since Lucas died and Hannah had been to New York she was now returning because Karson was now engaged,and Nathan and Karson had invited her and Ness. When Hannah got back to the old toy store she looked in the window til she felt a presense and turned to see Ness he was about 3 inchs taller then the last time she saw him and he didn't look very happy just tired.

"Hey Ness...long time no see." Ness just nodded,he rarely talked anymore it was like he had died with Lucas.I no longer felt comfterable around him,I mean I never have but I don't feel _safe_ like I use to cause he would defend us to the end but now he looked like he would ask to die first.

Soon Karson arrived Ness was glad she finally got here Hannah looked uncomfertable with talking to me,and I kinda knew why I wasn't talking as much as I use to I just don't feel like it anymore, I don't feel up to anything anymore,not even baseball.

"Ness,Hannah! this is your first time back in New York after about 2 years isn't it?" Karson smiled wide trying to get rid of the saddness that was in the air. "Yeah it has been...how have you been Ness?" Karson turned to Ness he looked at them but there was no light in his brown eyes at all he was about 15 and he looked like a little lost child...all because of Lucas.

As they neared the church Ness in the back...which was odd he usauly was lead or at least impatiant and asking how much further,Hannah disliked this new Ness, more then the reckless one.

"Hey guys nice to see you again." Nathan smiled looked at Ness then frowned remembering Ness's change and how he wasn't the Ness from before,he kinda understood as he quietly walked in with them following silently.

As Nathan and Karson talked about details occasnally asking Hannah something she would reply with some kind of answer even though it was obvious she didn't care about the decorations,Ness noticed a book shelf he grabbed one off the shelf and started to flip through it,just to keep him busy when something caught his eye it was a chapter all about bringing the dead back to life...Ness began to read he knew it was possible but also dangerous.

After todays planning I brought them to my house that they had not seen since I had only visited them in their worlds. "So Hannah how are your friends?" I looked at her Hannah glanced at Ness he wasn't paying attetion he was looking at some book he must have picked it up at the church I'm sure they won't mind if he borrowed it for awhile."Oh their fine." We reached my house so I opened the door and let them in.

Later while everyone was busy I slipped out and headed for Tazmily town where I planned to do something only I would do the old me,and cause I felt like I had to do this or else I would never be the same again. When I reached Tazmily -it took me HOURS to get here- I went to the cemetary where I walked up to Lucas's grave I sat down on the grass and put down the book that I had been reading out I put my hands on it. "Please bring me back Lucas,take my life if you want to but bring back Lucas." The book flashed with a bright light and Ness didn't let go but he did black out.

There was a flash and I heard a voice...it was Ness's I have been wanting to hear him for a long time...but something was different he sounded weird he didn't have that reckless way in it he sounded calm,and collected and it made Lucas feel weird, as the flash went around him he closed his eyes and he let it take him back to the physical world where he could be with everyone he loved again. When Lucas opened his eyes he saw Ness but he was on the ground it must have taken a lot of his energy Lucas looked down to see he was wearing...what he died in a yellow shirt,with orange stripes,and denium shorts,with his red orange shoes,with yellow laces.

Karson noticed she didn't see Ness anywhere and she wasn't sure if he had went to bed or what,so she went up to the spare room,He wasn't there Karson walked around the house til she headed for the store where she saw ..._It can't be but is that...Lucas?_

* * *

**Plz review and yeah told you I wasn't done! XD**


	2. Lucas Returns

Chapter 2

Lucas saw Karson as he walked he smiled at her he hadn't seen her in a **_LONG _**time as he neared she just stared as he got to her,he fell unable to hold Ness any longer as he was just a bit too heavy for him to carry. "Lucas? Your ALIVE?!" Lucas looked at her _No I'm still dead,and like not in front of you trying to get Ness somewhere,so he isn't on the ground out cold! _"Karson do I look dead? Cause I would like to get him somewhere,then answer questions OK?" Karson quickly got down on the ground and lifted Ness.

_My word Ness weighs a LOT for a kid who is the size of a 9 year old where is all that weight kept my god! _Karsons thoughts were almost said that out loud.

Karson watched Lucas as he walked like he had not been dead for 2 years,and practicly made Ness a quiet,and calm boy, that didn't beat up 6 year olds. She can't believe it,but she actually had missed the old Ness the one who defended til the end,and was a stubborn little son of a bitch,who beat up a 6 year old to give Lucas a ice-cream -the 6 year old I'm sure is tramatized for life now- she couldn't believe there was a chance he would be back,and not the weird little mourning boy he was this morning.

Ness finally opened his eyes his head was dizzy,but he ignored it as he sat up expecting to see Karson and Hannah,and to be told he was alone in a graveyard,but instead he saw Lucas standing there looking at him with worry. He blinked...Lucas was still there...he just stared he could feel his old self coming back as his devil grin slipped across his face,Lucas returned the smile with his shy one.

Ness put his hand to his head to find out he wasn't wearing his hat,Lucas could tell he was searching the room for it,Karson had put it in the wash for it was dirty just like his cloths were she washed them and returned them earlier he probably hasn't noticed his cloths are clean yet as his hat is very important to him."...ummm you wouldn't happen to know where my hat is would you?" Lucas jumped at how odd he sounded,Ness stared at him. "Uh no...I mean yes Hannah and Karson said it was very dirty and are washing it. Ness just stared at him.

Hannah and Karson watched the two boys from the crack in the door it was sooo cute they both thought execpt for when Lucas jumped cause he hadn't heard how calm and collected Ness now sounded,but it was starting to break as he sounded a bit more like his devilish self from 2 years ago.

Ness and Lucas talked for hours and Ness actually sounded like his old self me and Karson came in with a hat as we gave it to him he stood and put it on his head and turned it to the side and we left. Me and Karson talked about the wedding for a while but to be honest I kinda wished I could join the two upstairs it probably was far more interesting then this was.

* * *

**Hi isn't this cute the old Ness is back and not the quiet one from the first chapter keep reading and learn more about their reunion next chapter!**


	3. Karon's Cousin

**Hey guys giveing you a twist lol enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Ness smiled as he slipped down stairs with no one seeing...OK Nathan was sleeping on the couch Karson kill him if she found out he let Ness and Lucas leave the house. He walked out and they headed for where Ness was sure he remembered the park,and saw Hannah hoplessly wandering she must have lost Karson,well Ness thought I'm not going to leave her there walking around like she has no where else to be.

Hannah saw Ness and Lucas across the street while she paced up and down the empty street she was bored she had finally lost Karson in some store that smelled like old lady perfume...Wait a minute why is Ness and Lucas even outside?! They will die if Karson finds out,and then Nathan will be beat to a pulp if she finds out he let them out! Thats when she ran into someone...how and when did they get on the street she fell to the ground,and growled.

I was just walking up the street as usual wasn't paying attention and ran into some girl,she didn't seem to happy that I had run her over either. I looked down at her as she stood up glaring,and two little boys raced across the street. "Hey why don't you watch where your going?! IDIOT!" The one with a red and blue billed cap said as he glared and looked at me like I was the worst thing in the world. "Sorry I didn't see her!"

Hannah stood up and came face to face with the stranger. She looked at him with a glare obviously not happy. "You know this is a EMPTY street not a crowded one!" Karson came around the corner and she walked up them stared at the stranger for a few secounds. "Oh hey Neo I thought I told you to go to my house?" Hannah looked at her clearly now confused.

Karson just now noticed Ness and Lucas. "What are you two doing here?!" Ness grinned. "Oh come on Karson you didn't really expect me to stay in the house all day did you?" Hannah smiled,the old Ness was back and he was better then ever. "Nathan said you went to the mall and gave me directions and he then started to look for something so I left I thought maybe his phone to call you,and let you know I was coming to get you." I looked at Ness and Lucas then realized he was going to go see how they were. "Oh Ness,Lucas,and Hannah this is my cousin Neo from Delaware." Ness just nodded while Lucas stared,and Hannah just glared.

So this was her cousin,guess that means he isn't going to be someone I just randomly ran into and never see again. Karson started heading back to the house Hannah followed Ness and Lucas walking beside her when she saw a dark figure run into a alley in the corner of her eye..."Hey Ness did you see something just now something dart to that alley?" Ness looked over. "No I don't see anything you probably imanganed it."

When we got to Karsons house Nathan practically crushed me and Lucas like we had died and come back to life...oh wait Lucas did die and come back to life..."Nathan your about to be thrown out a window let go of me!" Nathan released us,Lucas laughed a little and walked over to Karson as she talked to her clumsy cousin."Ness don't ever just leave the house again!" Nathan barked at me.

Hannah has fallen asleep on the couch,Lucas wondered why she was always so tired after going shopping with Karsonm,he was never that tired...oh well.


	4. Dress Shopping,and Encounters

**Heres chapter 4 I worked quite hard on this can't you tell? oh well just read and plz review! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4

I looked through all the papers of things wedding like,now that I am 18 I asked Karson to marry me,I had run through the forest and she had been on a park bench it was 7 in the morning no one was at the park,she was looking at the duck pond,when I came up behind her and scared her then I asked her to marry me,must of surprised her as she had jumped up and I walked around to hug her when she knocked me over into the duck pond-BEST PROPASAL EVER-

I pulled Hannah into the next store I was looking for a party dress. "Hannah you need one to you aren't planning going in jeans and a T-Shirt are you?" Hannah glared at her. "Whats wrong with that?!" I sighed. "Comon I think you look best in purple sooo." Hannah painacked she HATED dresses for ANYTHING. "Ummmm no I'm not going am I?" Karson stopped and turned to her. "OF COURSE YOUR GOING! I'm going with Nathan do you have anyone back home to go with?" Hannah thought back to home..."Nah I'll go alone and I'm only going if Lucas,AND Ness are going deal?" Karson evily grinned. "Deal now comon!"

Nathan was sweating through his shirt really badly,me and Lucas watched him from afar. "What are you guys doing?" Lucas jumped 3 feet in the air and then fell over I turned around to see Karson's cousin...what was his name? "Were watching Nathan got anything wrong with that?" He looked over to see what Nathan was doing. "He looks busy,why is that interesting to you?" Ness grabbed Lucas's wrist and just stormed off wishing he could leave the house but Karson had threatened to make dinner.-And only god knows what kind of "dinner" she'd make!-

I was tired of all these dress's they were agitating me very badly most of them were itchy and just plain out ugly in my opinion. "This is the one I want isn't it a pretty black?!" I nodded even though to me it look like the color black,what was the difference between a normal black and a pretty black? "Oh yeah its pretty." Karson grabbed another purple dress off the rack try this one if it isn't it we can try red. I slipped it on with ease which was a releif and walked out it was a dark purple color and wasn't sparkly which was quite nice in her opinion,she walked out to let Karson tell her she hated it and to go back and take it off. "Oh that actually isn't that bad I guess sparkles just aren't your thing,you looked unhappy in those anyway."

After about an hour of watching Karson with that WRENCHED THING she calls a FRIEND I headed back to Luke,and then we would go to Oliver and plan how to get rid of those three THINGS and then take care of Nathan.

When I walked in Karson's house I almost screamed Anna was there! "ANNA!" I walked over smiling I hadn't seen Anna since I left a little while ago but I had still missed her. "Hey Hannah sorry I was running late,how are things?" Anna's Lucario came from around the corner with Eevee on its back. "Hahahahaha good I know Johto can get busy with all the challengers that might make it to the champion AKA you." Anna lifted the little Eevee off of her Lucarios head and gave her to me. "Here I think this is yours."

After Ness,and Lucas met Anna and were comfertable with her they acted like they had known her their whole lives,and Anna soon learned you do not tell simply tell Ness what to do,cause he won't do it. I felt like I was back at home now...until Nathan ran in looking like he had just gotten out of the shower and only had enough energy to put on underwear,Karson got up and raced over. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" Nathan shivered. "Well its raining and I got jumped by people I didn't even reconize they were wearing black and had masks on,they just left with my cloths and the groceries,**weirdos**!" Nathan went upstairs led by Karson I stared after them,how weird that was after about 2 years of being safe thats what happens when Hannah,Ness,and Lucas return to New York,Nathan is stripped and not by Karson.

I watched all of todays events go by what a strange day I thought as I headed up to see if Karson and Nathan were OK,Karson turned amd looked at me. "Hey Neo Nathans ok nothing big just had his clothing stolen thank goodness nothing for the hospital." I gladly smiled. "Thats good how are you taking it?" Karson turned and just cryed there on the spot.


	5. About the Encounter

**Hey guys chapter 5 is here and explains a little more about Nathan's attack enjoy and plz review**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Did you get a sample?" Lola Hudson handed him Nathan's cloths. "He struggled too much for me to be able to get to his hair so we tugged his shirt and pants off and had the hair analzyed to match his DNA on the shirt and pants and so there for we got it." Luke walked in. "Sorry I'm late Oliver,I was making sure there weren't any witness's so we couldn't get caught for pretty much raping Nathan." Lola glared at him,she hadn't raped him Luke did after they had his cloths,Luke said it was pay back for wrecking their plans,but Lola wasn't interested in revenge on Nathan,she wanted revenge on three certain little video game characters.

I slid down the railing instead of taking the stairs cause I had some news for Hannah and Lucas. "Hey guys!" I stopped when I saw Neo was there as well,Hannah looked up and over at me. "Hey Ness." Lucas turned and smiled like he always does when he sees me,but I just glared at Neo don't ask me why but I just don't like him I feel like theres somthing tugging me to,but I just can't. "Can I talk to you guys...in private?" Neo looked at me then shrugged and left the room.

I know better then to eavesdrop on other people but I had to know what Ness was up to,he seems to never be up to anything good. "OK Hannah remember when you said that you saw somthing out of the corner of your eye the other day?" Hannah thought for a moment. "Yes I do so what of it? You said it was my imagination." Ness grinned at that. "Yeah well there was a murder at that alley a few days ago." Hannah went pale. "HOW IS THAT GOOD?! WHY ARE YOU GRINNING AT THAT?!" Lucas stood up then. "Calm down it wasn't you how much do you know about this murder?" Ness smiled again. "The person they think died was Nathan,and that makes me think of that old man some time ago,and now look at this!" Ness pulled a news paper out of his pocket,it read that two prisnors had escaped by a helecopter and have not been found...and guess who it was LOLA HUDSON and LUKE HUDSON. "OH NO" Hannah and Lucas yelled at the same time.

After finding out that Karson's parents escaped and the ugly old man are back and tryed to kill Nathan or make it look like they killed him left a very unpleasant taste in my mouth,Ness and Lucas left to break the news to Karson and Nathan,while I just sat at the table and thought about this..."No way we can do this a secound time..." Hannah sighed as she the memories of Lucas dieing and the old man laughing saying to kill Ness and then her. "So you knew Lola and Luke?" Hannah jumped she hadn't seen Neo walk in. "Oh yeah I knew Lola a little bit and pretty much nothing about Luke." Neo took a seat across the table. "Ah well I knew them very little to. They were kinda distant but yet there." Neo looked across at her waiting for her to say somthing. "Oh ummm well I know they attacked Nathan for some odd reason and stole his cloths and then left or put them back there to make him look murdered..." Neo thought for a moment. "I bet their following Karson and Nathan around cause they know where you guys are...so that means that party Karson is going to drag you to might be another encounter you better watch your back."..."Your not going?" Neo looked surprised at the question. "I don't really think its...something I'd find interesting." I don't think it would be interesting either..."I don't really wanna go but Karson black mailed Ness into going so I have to go cause we made a deal,I didn't even know it was possible to black mail Ness,but oh well I guess I'll just stand near the door with Pokeballs in hand." Neo looked at her and just smiled. "I don't think Ness likes me much,but I think he'll keep you guys safe." ..."Are you SURE you don't wanna go?" Hannah looked at him she knew Ness would be complaing the whole time,and it would be dull and boring. "Tell you what I'll think about it,and maybe go?" He got up and walked out leaving her alone in the kitchen again with only her thoughts.

I was horrorfied to hear my parents escaped jail how was that even POSSIBLE!? "SO WHAT DO WE DO?! THEY TRYED TO KILL NATHAN I'LL KILL THEM!" Ness jumped up and pushed me back on my bed. "Calm yourself Karson we can beat them! I PROMISE this time we will beat them and no one will...will..." Lucas looked at him. "Die..." He said weakly. Well tomorrow is the party have you guys went shopping for a outfit? Ness flinched Lucas grinned. "We got Nathan,Neo and us a outfit." Lucas smiled wider. "Neo? I didn't even know he was going oh well."

Hannah was still downstairs when I came in to see what she was up to. "Hey Hannah I'm back I had to rush back,for ONE STUPID challenger who lost pretty quickly but had to warm up for a DAY!" Hannah barely glanced at her she was lost in thought which meant it would take a few minutes for her to notice she was there..."Oh Anna when did you get here? How was the challenge?" Anna ignored the questions. "What happened you seemed to be very upset as your face kept changing while you were lost in thought?" Hannah looked at her surprised she had been watching her while she was thinking about the ugly old man. "Oh well Karson's parents have escaped,and the ugly old man might still be alive and out there somewhere..."


	6. The Party

**Hi! Heres chapter 6 its about the party I hope you like it cause I think its cute but thats just me (: plz review!**

* * *

After Karson had almost killed me with eye shadow,I watched her work on herself. "Sheesh Hannah you twitch a lot,when trying to put anything on you,it wasn't going to hurt you!All you had to do was stand still and let me apply it easy!" I kept silent as I watched Karson finish and then grab her dress. "Heres yours now go put it on,the boys are probably done and are waiting for us to get down there." Karson headed for the bathroom while I closed the bedroom door and looked at the dress.

I stood near the steps with Lucas,Neo,and Nathan waiting for the girls to finally come down,sheesh they take a long time! "Hey Nathan whats taking them so long?" Nathan tore his eyes from the stair case to me. "Their girls Ness they want to look perfect,so when they come down just tell them they look perfect." Nathan grinned and turned his gaze back on the stair case.

Karson came in and looked Hannah up and down. "Perfect!" I watched Karson walk all around the room obviously she was looking for her phone,after she found it she grabbed a purse. "Come on lets go before Ness gets bored,and destroys the staircase." I laughed as she pulled me down the stairs,I could totally see Ness doing that but I wouldn't be mad,I'd just laugh.

Once we got there I just stood against a wall while Karson went around all over the club saying hi to everyone,Ness stood annoyed beside me I followed his gaze over to Lucas who was talking to a girl. "Jealous much?" Ness looked at me startled. "I'm not jealous of anyone or anything!" I just giggled while he glared at me. "Whats so funny?" I jumped and knocked Ness over who quickly stood up and pushed me to the side to see what had scared me. "Easy Ness!" I said trying to calm him. "Nro you scared me!" Ness glared and I just stared into his brown eyes.

Hannah and Ness argued for a bit until she told Ness to go find Luca. "Uhhh guessing he hates me still?" She glared at him from the distance. "He hates everyone that isn't Lucas." Laughing I looked over to see the two watching me. "They don't bother me much cause I know Ness would never hear the end of it from Karson,since I'm under 18 shes in charge of me,that is until I go back to my parents house." She glanced yet again at Ness she glared then turned back to me. "Oh yeah...I kinda want to just go home cause I have unattended bussiness there,but I have things to do here as well."

I walked around saying hello to everyone I saw with Nathan tailing me. "OK Nathan I think thats it." I walked right into Ness who was flirting with Lucas which was acceptable cause its Lucas **duh**. "Oh sorry Ness didn't mean to run you over!" He got up and looked across the room,I followed his gaze over to Hannah,so thats where she is,I wondered where she had disappeared to. "What is it Ness? Its just Hannah,and Neo?" Ness's glare turned to me. "I don't trust **HIM,**Karson I know he's your family but he could of been in on your parents schemes!" I flinched at his words about Neo he wasn't bad...was he?

I finally caught up to Karson,she of course was staring at people so I just dragged her away before she fell in love with someone,and followed them around for the rest of the party. "Come on Karson lets have a little fun!" She looked at me like I was crazy then relaxed,and I pulled her into a hug as we walked to the floor and I just barely moved while she stayed completly still,and silent,it was a new record for her.

I noticed Karson and Nathan...uhhh I'm going to say hugging in one place...weirdos. "Is that Karson,and Nathan?" I pointed to where they were Neo looked over his face looked like he wanted to laugh but contained himself. "Yep I'm pretty sure that is them,as Karson always makes a scene wether she wants to or not she still always does." I scanned the crowd for Ness and Lucas knowing that if I caught them spying on me still I can get cupcakes,and cupcake them just like dictators use to! "I don't see Ness and Lucas so looks like we aren't being spyed on anymore." Neo sanned the room as well. "Were always being watched theres always one soul watching another,besides I think Karson's parents are here and that old man as well."

After awhile I got bored of scanning the crowds cause I felt like I was ignoring Hannah she was just standing there looking for Ness and Lucas. "Uhhh are you bored?" She stopped looking and turned back to me. "Do I look bored?...Sorry just looking for Ness and Lucas I'm a bit worried cause I can't find them..." I scanned one more time before sighing. "I know they hate me but...come on lets go find them."

I watched from under the table of where I had been grabbed,I had a hand over my mouth as Neo and Hannah neared the table soon to be the next nabbed,I tried to fight off my attacker but I couldn't move my small body and I couldn't see Ness either..."Hmmm!" Hey this is a persons hand so if I bite down..."OW THE LITTLE BRAT BIT ME!"

Hearing screaming from under the table I immdatly pushed the table over ignoring everyones stares. "LUCAS?!" Lucas was getting up,and ran over his body locked up and he fell forward,catching him I looked at Neo wondering where Ness was...


	7. The Plans

**Heres chapter 7,I know I haven't updated this story in like forever but don't fret as chapter 7 is here!**

* * *

Chapter 7

I lifted Lucas to his feet,while Neo scanned for Ness who was no where in sight..."Lucas...What happened?!" Lucas whimpered and buired his face into my dress skirt. Karson came running over Nathan following close after,she searched the whole area when she came up with nothing,she knew Ness had been taken...again.

"Karson calm down this isn't YOUR fault!" Karson ignored Hannah who was insisting it wasn't her fault that Ness had been kidnapped yet again. "It IS my fault I should of kept my eye on him..and Lucas is HURT because of me!" Hannah looked at the floor,Lucas was a emotinal disaster at the moment cause Ness could be dead this time around...

Neo watched Lucas as he studied his scratchs. "You aren't hurt Lucas,just a few little itty bitty scratchs." Lucas just turned away and stared at the wall. Watching Lucas was almost like watching a dead body but it moved ever so slightly when you spoke. "Lucas please stop moping around we'll get Ness back..." _I hope we can,isn't this like the secound time around?! _

Nathan paced the room. _UNBELIEVEABLE how did this happen AGAIN?! _Nathan knew Karson blamed herself,but he knew it was more his fault,he hadn't thought of the dangers of bringing them out into the public,and he shouldn't of ever let his eyes off them!

Hannah had been kicked out of Karson's room when she tried again and again to get her to calm down,Karson had gotten fed up and just threw her out. She walked into Ness and Lucas's room,her eyes were on Lucas as she walked over. "Lucas...are you alright?" He didn't answer her. "Hes not said a word since we got here..." Hannah tore her eyes off Lucas and stared into Neo's dark brown eyes. "His spirit is broken in a way no one can fix..." Neo looked down before muttering. "Execpt for Ness..."

Neo watched Hannah run her fingers through Lucas's hair murmering to herself about him being a good child,I watched silently studying her,she didn't look at him,making him feel like she didn't want him to be there. "You treat them like their your children,you do know that right?" Hannah looked up like she had just noticed him. "They kinda are like my brothers,I love them to death." The word love was a very strong word and it is very powerful look at what Ness had done out of love he brought Lucas back from the dead! "Love is very powerful,throwing it around is dangerous." She glared at me."I don't think I need you telling me about love!" She stalked off,it saddened me she hadn't even taken that and connected it to anything about how I felt.

Nathan walked upstairs when he saw Hannah stomp into her room and slam the door,he stared at the door before walking into Ness and Lucas's room to see what had angered so much. "Hey Neo,whats with Hannah she looked like she was about to burst into flames any minute." Neo glanced up Nathan saw the hurt and annoyence in his eyes. "Shes mad that I told her to not throw the word love around." Nathan stared thats all? Something about her and that word must run deep..."Well she looked pretty mad about that,there might be more meaning in that word to her...and it must be DEEP!"

Karson finally came out of her room,she saw Nathan walking out of Ness and Lucas's room and head toward her. "Hey are you all right?" Nathan pulled her into a hug and held her close. "Yeah I'm fine Nathan...just a little tired,I need to say I'm sorry to Hannah for yelling at her and then kicking her out of my room..." Nathan shook his head his blonde curls bouncing everywhere. "Shes really mad..not at you though,your cousin angered her pretty bad." Karson looked to her door that was closed. "So thats what that door slam was about?" Nathan chuckled. "Yeah,shes got quite the temper of someone whos 14 still..." Karson laughed,she is kinda like a 10 year old when shes mad or sad,or even exicted.

Nathan pulled out a map and held it,in Ness and Lucas's room three people stood around Lucas's bed,Karson,Nathan,and Neo,were going over the plans of searching New York's adandonded buildings. "Wheres Hannah?" Nathan growled at her absence. "Shes still mad at me remember?" Neo had turned very red when he spoke,just then Hannah came shuffling through the door,she stood next to Karson avoiding everyones eye contact. "Nice for you to join us." Nathan's cold voice made her shudder. "Well me and Karson will search the north and East,Neo and Hannah you got the South and West got it?" Neo and Karson nodded,Hannah stayed silent and still, Lucas groaned making her jump and then turn and walk out of the room.

Karson waited for Nathan to come out of his room so they could leave already,Neo had dragged Hannah out of the house and left almost an **HOUR** ago! "COME ON Nathan!" Nathan walked out and shook his head,he then lead Karson down the stairs and off they went,the search for Ness began.

* * *

**Please review if you liked this chapter as its not that bad but then again I wrote it so of course I think its not that bad! (:**


	8. Finding Ness for the Secound Time

**Heres chapter 8! Yaaay and its pretty informational for the story :P**

* * *

Chapter 8

Tied down to a chair with duck tape covering his mouth Ness struglled in the hanging from the roof chair,he was very mad as his PSI was failing him to get him out of these binds,the abandonded Ice-Cream Factory was a great hiding place,but he still had hope the others would find him,before it was too late...

Karson had been nagging him to leave and now she was whining about how tired she is from walking and the heat was giving her a headache,she was starting to give Nathan a headache. "Karson!Please shut up! I'm trying to find a way in this old Mexican resturant if you haven't noticed!" Karson glared at him. "I'm trying to find a way into this Mexican resturant." She mocked. Nathan turned a glared back at her,she rolled her eyes and went around to the front of the building picked up a broken hammer and threw it against the wood blocked door knocking the wood down. "Done! Now come on!" Nathan stared as she walked through the broken door and into the old resturant.

Hannah looked the break feast bar up and down and shook her head. "I doubt they'd hide someone in a place so small." Neo ignored her and climbed in through the broken window. "Well you stand out there and I'll look since your so sure!" She glared at him,then she turned and watched the street. "If you find anything interesting that isn't Ness it better be a hell of thing to waste time on!" She could feel his dark glare,but she shrugged it off.

In the break feast bar Neo took a look around when he stepped on something cutting through his shoes and stabbing his foot,when he looked on the floor he saw a bunch of broken glass. "Lucky me I'm bleeding in my shoe now cause of broken glass." He noticed his voice had gone very cold now,he walked on ignoring the pain going through him with each step he took,when he heard something crash,he looked behind him to see the whole shelf falling.

Waiting outside for a bit Karson heard Nathan cursing about how many broken bottles he kept finding. "Nathan,QUIT fretting over bottles and find Ness!" Nathan shouted something back that Karson couldn't really understand,a few minutes later he came out. "Well hes not in there,thats a hell of a place I kept tripping all over these bottles!" Karson noticed all the tiny scratchs that were bleeding all over his face. "NATHAN! Are alright!?" Nathan smirked. "Yeah I'm fine,I'll quit complaining about bottles now." Karson was about to kick herself for yelling that. "Sorry I didn't know you were falling!" Nathan just shook his head and headed for the Ice-Cream Factory.

Neo had tried to dodge the falling shelf but it collasped on his whole leg and foot,and not to mention it was the foot of where he had stepped on glass,groaning with pain he tried to pull himself out of the shelf but it was jammed between the counter and wall. "Grrreat,now how the hell do I get this thing off me?!" Neo tugged again but he couldn't get himself loose,when he remembered he isn't alone. "HANNAH GET IN HERE!"

Hannah heard Neo scream for her,she looked in but didn't see him,she sighed before climbing through the window. "What did you do nooow?" She whined when she didn't see anyone. "Hannah I'm behind the counter!" She turned and walked over being careful of anything on the floor. "What did you-" She stopped and stared at him as he glared at her from his spot on the floor. "Oh...You knocked the shelf over on yourself..." He crossed his arms and tugged harder on his leg,it didn't come loose still..."Can you get this thing off me?" She snickered before looking around on the ground,and then picked up a old sledge hammer,Neo stared and then tried to pull harder. "I meant the shelf not my leg!" She stared at him. "I know you meant the shelf I was going to break the shelf and then push it off you!"

After Hannah had carefully broken the shelf which let me tell you it was a HUGE shelf so its not like I could of slid right out cause it really had me stuck! But anyway she got it off me. "Alright now lets move on before you knock something else over." I glared at her laughter. "Real funny,can you help me up now?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet,the pain rippled right through my body making me groan in pain. "Owwww.." She stared before pushing me back on the ground. "What did you do to yourself?!" I pointed to my foot.

I grabbed Neo's foot a little harshly making him cry in pain,so I gently eased his shoe off,to prevent any more pain then there already was,there was blood all over the inside of his shoe,and a thick piece of glass sticking out of foot. I looked at his face,it was twisted with pain,I gently just ran my fingers along the glass to his foot,acting like this was no big deal I slowly pulled to see if it would come out easily,it moved,but it must of hurt since he wouldn't stop twitching and crying for me to please find a different way to get it out. "I'm sorry but I don't have any other way,hold your breath this will only take a secound I promise!" He groaned,I pulled the piece of glass out of his foot as fast as I could,releif filled his face to be rid of it. "See your fine!"

Nathan and Karson walked into the factory not sure why it was so easy to walk right in,thats when they saw him,Ness was struggling in a chair that was hanging from the roof of the factory! "NESS!" Karson screamed and raced towards the chair,Nathan shouted after her to hold on,but then everything went black he couldn't see but he heard Karson scream,and then nothing.

Walking out of that death trap,Hannah had to pretty much hold Neo on her back,cause he practicly fell when she tried to get him to walk. "Alright so maybe we should find a place to have your leg looked at,I think you broke it." Neo was glad she cared enough to mention this but he knew she really wanted to find Ness..."I'll live lets find Ness...You can put me down now.." She stared up before decideing something and walked on. "Hannah? I said you can put me down,I'll walk." She ignored him.

I decided to take Neo back to Karson's and leave him there,I'll look for Ness with Karson and Nathan. When she got there she put him next to Lucas,he protested that she shouldn't be going anywhere alone cause who knows whos out there. "I'll be fine,take care of Lucas and DON'T get up!" Hannah walked out of the room and out of the house ignoring the protesting,she knew he wouldn't be able to stand,if he did get up he'd just fall over and be stuck on the floor until they came home.

Hannah left me beside a broken soul and spirit Lucas who hadn't even noticed me I tried to tell her not to go alone,but she ignored me completely. "Lucas,I need your help!" Lucas turned and looked at me with wide eyes,guess he didn't expect me to be laying there asking for help. "Lucas does your PSI have anything to do with healing?" Lucas thought for a moment before he took his hand and looked at me questionly. "Its my foot and leg,I might of broken them.." Lucas smiled and brought his hand down on my foot...and froze my whole entire foot and leg!

Karson slowly opened her eyes to find herself chained on the floor and when she looked up she could see the bottom of a chair...NESS! Karson tried to scream but only a muffled sound came out,she had duck tape across her mouth keeping her from calling out for help!

Neo stared at his now frozen leg. "Thats not exactly what I meant!" He looked at Lucas wondering what made him freeze him now he'll never get out of the house! Lucas grinned widely though..."The ice will cool your bones and bring them back in place,it'll also heal them well,just in a few short minutes I'll remove the ice,and you'll be fine." Neo stared into Lucas's icy blue eyes that were souless earlier but now looked friendly.

Hannah had gotten up North when she saw the Mexican resturants broken door..."Well they've been in there no doubt..." She then noticed the Ice-Cream Factory up the hill its door wide open...Hannah walked up to it and peered inside when she saw Karson on the floor trying to break the chain that held her down! "Karson?" She looked over at her and then started to scream something but it was muffled out by the tape on her mouth,Hannah ran over but never made it to Karson...


	9. The Great Rescue

**So you might love this chapter you might hate it eh I liked it pretty well cause it has good freinds in it,and I get to reveal some past of a certain character ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Neo stood up when Lucas had removed the ice,he smiled at him. "Thanks Lucas!" Lucas grinned and stood up himself. "No problem who else is going to help keep Hannah from walking into a death trap?" Lucas and Neo laughed. "Yeah shes a little dim witted." Neo shrugged. "But cute,you should never forget though shes immortal cause of her game,so she'll live forever..." Neo's face fell at remembering that,she'll live forever unless someone kills her...

Hannah opened her eyes to being bound tightly on a chair and when she looked over she saw Ness in the same condition she saw his eyes on her,oh how she wished she could speak but the tape that was on her,Karson,Ness's and most likely Nathan's mouth allowed no talking what so ever.

Walking to the North,Neo stared straight ahead Lucas by his side. "I bet they went in there." Neo pointed to the Ice-Cream Factory. "But the door being wide open doesn't feel right,lets find another way in." Walking along the side of the factory Lucas looked around feeling a burning rage inside him.

Hannah struggled against the bounds they were rubbing her wrists raw making her squirm even more,she then heard a weird sound and looked up to see some lady looking at them. "Ah yes these are two of them...where is the third one?" Ness began struggling more,fire burning in his eyes. "Oh my look how wild that one got when the other was mentioned." The lady smiled wide. "Find them,and bring him here so we can get what we've been waiting years for!" She stalked off,Hannah glared at after her,praying that Lucas was safe.

Lucas watched the whole scene unfold from a window,Ness looked like he was so mad he could blow the world up...which he could if he wanted too..."We better come up with a plan,cause I doubt we can just waltz right in and set them free." Lucas snapped. "Like that." Neo smiled at him. "I'll go first and get...Ness for you." Lucas smiled wide. "When you get him make sure you aim for Hannah next,we should keep us together!" He nodded and pushed open the window,jumping down he slipped around when he saw Karson fiddling around with her chains.

Karson pulled around on her chains,until she finally heard a snap. "Thank god!" Karson smiled as she stood up steadying herself,she saw Neo staring at her from his hiding place. "Neo! You have to take those metal stairs and push them under the chair to get them down!" Neo nodded and began pushing the stairs under Ness...Karson walked over and pushed the others under Hannah. "Here lets switch I need to say I'm sorry to Ness..." Karson walked over and climbed up the stairs to reach Ness.

Neo climbed up to the girl who was struggling,her wrist were rubbed raw. "Stop that! Your struggling rubbed your wrists raw!" She turned and faced him,she calmed herself and watched him untie the ropes best he could. "Dang these ropes are binded tight!" Hannah twitched as he kept pulling on the rope. Finally he just grabbed the end of the tape. "Now this might hurt but I'll try to pull it off fast just hold your breathe!" He smirked,and she rolled her eyes before closing her eyes and he took the tape off,it didn't even hurt,as she hadn't even flinched.

Karson had just pulled the tape off,and then ripped the ropes she headed to the window where she saw a certain little blonde waiting. "Lucas!" Karson pulled him in for a killer hug,before letting go and Lucas was then pulled into Ness,Lucas buried his face into Ness. Karson smiled before slipping back in to get Nathan she knew he was chained on the other side of her,and she wanted to see him right away!

Neo finally loosened the binds,Hannah climbed off the chair,Neo pulled her into his grasp and gripped her tight,he then skidded down the stairs to see Karson and Nathan heading for the window he ran after them.

Outside Lucas watched in the car ride home after the whole saving,Hannahs friend drove here with a car after Hannah called her,Lucas laid his head on Ness,he was tired and ready to go to bed and stay there. Karson sat in the passenger seat while Nathan drove,Hannah sat in between Neo and her friend Anna,she'd already fallen asleep though.

When they got home Karson yawned and was in her room asleep instantly,long days equal long nights of sleeping.

In the morning Nathan made himself some coffee, and leaned against the counter,he drank it slowly before seeing Karson walk into the kitchen,he handed her a mug and she laid her body against him while she drank. "I'm guessing your still tired from last night?" Karson nodded and then yawned. "Yesterday was...horrible."

Ness wandered in the kitchen,with a rather clingy Lucas holding on to his arm. "Good morning,Ness and Lucas,want something for break feast?" Ness just sleeply nodded and took a seat,Lucas sat next to him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes,and watching Nathan send Karson to go wake everyone else up.

"Hannah! Wake up its morning!" Hannah stirred a little before opening her eyes and sitting up to Karson's loud voice. "Karson?" Karson rolled her eyes and dragged her out of the bed and across the hall. "Now uh we better knock first,if we just barge in we might see him only wearing underwear so lets just knock,no answer lets get Ness to wake him up?" Hannah nodded slowly obviously still asleep,Karson knocked really loud,when she heard a loud crash come from the room. "I think I woke him up..." They backed away as the door opened and a tired looking Neo walked in the hallway. "Karson,you woke me up,and scared me!" Karson giggled before grabbing Hannah's arm and dragging her downstairs.

Nathan finished making break feast,he set everything on the table as Karson walked downstairs with a trailing Hannah and Neo,Anna jumped up and hugged her best friend. "Awww you look like,when I kept you up all night at a sleep over with horror stories!" Hannah shivered at the memory,Anna laughed before leading her to the chair beside her.

Neo sighed as he watched Hannah talk to her friend Anna like they were closer then the world,he took a seat next to Lucas,who had his head on Ness's shoulder he had fell asleep,Ness didn't seem to mind much. "So Ness did you happen to see Karson's parents?" Ness shook his head. "I saw some weird lady and some men." Neo stared he then looked over at Karson. "Karson?" Karson shook her head her dark hair that was in a bed head of curls springing everywhere.

After eating Hannah slipped out of the kitchen she had barely eaten,she felt like a dead weight today and needed to be alone for a bit,heading to her room she shut the door and laid on her bed to think of yesterdays events. "It doesn't make sense I didn't see Lola at all..." Thinking about this more made her head hurt so she just rolled over onto her side and pulled the blanket over her head.

After Hannah had disappeared,everyone had fallen quiet as they ate. Ness finally got up and put his plate in the sink he then turned around and pulled Lucas out of the room,Nathan got up and followed. Karson,Anna and Neo were the only ones left.

Anna glared at Neo,she found his interest in Hannah to be something she wanted rid of,he was planning to steal **her **closest friend in the world,well she wasn't going to let go **ever**!

Karson on the other hand thought it was cute,cause Hannah never really talked about her interests before,and now she seemed to be totally off for a while,and Karson couldn't believe it. "Sooo Anna you wanted to burn out your anger by talking to Neo,about some things...involving a certain little girl who isn't here at the moment."

Neo stared as the girl with wavy brown hair stood and glared angrly at him. "I can't STAND YOU or the way YOU LOOK at her! She can do so much better then you so I suggest you leave her alone!" Karson stared before pushing Anna back down into her chair. "ANNA! Calm down! I know your afraid of her being stolen from you,but please calm down,I don't see her complaining about you and **Garry**." Anna's anger left and was replaced with embarrsment as she went all red.

Nathan walked into the kitchen when he heard a bunch of yelling. "Karson whats going on?" Karson turned and gave him a smile. "Oh nothing. Sorry for the yelling...will you go fetch Hannah?" Nathan blinked before walking out to go get her,when he reached her door,he knocked and waited for her to answer.

Hannah crawled out from under the blanket and went to the door she opened it to find Nathan standing there. "Oh hello." Nathan tilted his head then shook his head. "Karson wanted me to get you,follow me..." Hannah nodded and followed him into the kitchen when she saw Anna turned and walk over and pull her into a hug. "Everything alright Anna?" Anna let go and shook her head. "No everything is not alright,you've been acting different lately,its like back when we were 13,you know you act like this when your..." Hannah stared at the mention of when she was 13. She'd been a reckless little girl,and did anything _he _asked her too...She'd had enough of thinking about almost dying,that was the past over,she walked forward and shoved Anna back. "I know you care,but its over,I'm not your glass doll that you have to keep people away from!" With that she turned on her heel and walked out,slamming the front door.


End file.
